My Idiot Heroes
by number one guest
Summary: My name is leaner church, everyone just calls me church. Me and my family of 9 brothers have all decided to attend U.A. High to become heroes. They have no idea what's coming for them. My brothers tens to go overboard with just about everything. I'm just hoping to survive one year without any problems, who am I kidding, were all doom.
1. RED TEAM

I finally made it to U.A. high, top hero school in the nation, some of the top heroes have stared here. Now it's my turn to –

"Out of my way you damn nerd."

Midoriya turn around to see his childhood friend.

"Kacchan, I...I was just-" Midoriya started to say as Bakugou walk pass him by.

"Just stay out of my way or else" Bakugou said. Midoriya stood still as Bakugou walk away. Midoriya shake his head.

'I have to stay focus, All Might is depending on me.' He said to himself. Putting a smile on he begins to walk forward. However, he did not see that his shoe lace was untied, and as he walk forward he trip. As he was falling to the ground, someone slap him on his back.

"You should be more careful."

Midoriya found himself floating in the air instead of being on the ground. He turn to see that the person that save him was a girl with brown hair that reach her shoulder. She rotated him so that midoriya would land on his feet; then she place him down.

"See you at exam" she said.

She then walk away leaving Midoriya in a nerves state; for this was the first girl to talk to him beside his mom. He was about to run after her to say thanks when he saw a school bus pulled up to deliver more students for the practical exam.

The first person of interest to come out was a student with an army haircut; he walk out of the bus with a smile that said he was ready for action. He was wearing a bright red shirt that show off he's well tone and buff body. Midoriya watch him breathe deeply threw his nose.

"Smell that Simmons? That's the smell of glories battle on the horizon." He stated.

The next person that got off was a boy with the same hair, but it is a little bit longer. He was wearing a dark red long sleeve shirt. He was shorter than the first person, but just as fit.

"Yes Sarge, I'm excited too, but I'm also nevus. This is it all starts here, our entire hero career."

The next person that Midoriya saw to come out of the bus was wearing a bright pink short sleeve shirt. He was the same size as, who Midoriya guess is, Simmons. He was as tall as Simmons, but wasn't as buff as the frist two. He's body type look more of a runner than the others. His hair was spiked and was the color pink.

"The only thing I smell is the fruit scented condenser that I used this morning, Sage did you use the soap I recommended for you?" he ask.

The smile on Sarge face disappeared as turn to the latest person to come off the bus.

"No Donut, I don't use Pantene; I told that stuff was meant for girls." Sarge said.

"That's no excuse for bad hair, at least tell me you used the lotion for your skin." Donut tried.

"DUNUT, I'm not have this conversation, it's time to focus on the task at hand and not on your latest magazine for women live style." Sarge told him.

"Fine and it's for men live style by the way." He said, while look irritated for being told to shut up.

"I didn't ask, so don't tell; now where are Lopez and Grif?" Sarge ask.

Midoriya was already had a wet drop from the group that came out, but the next student to come out was a lot different from the rest. He walk with a purpose, not one moment was wasted. He had a shaggy hair that covered his forehead and was wearing a brown shirt. He was taller than Sarge and just as buff. The most off putting part of him was his face, there was no emotion shown, and his eyes were focus, looking like they were scanning for any to happen. His entire body look like it was ready snap in to action at any given moment.

"Sarge, Grif has refused to remove himself from the mortise vehicle." Lopez said; Midoriya once again guess since Grif on the bus.

"What! Why that lazy baster. GRIF get your ass out here now!" sage shouts into the bus.

"NO, you can't make me!" Grif shout back. This makes Sarge visible angry.

"Last warning, come out now before I make you!" Sage warned.

"NOOO!"

"THAT'S IT, Lopez I'm activating protocol 'Jaws of Life'. Do you want to come assist me?" Sarge asked Lopez.

"Yes, protocol 'Jaws of Life' confirmed." Lopes responds as he and Sarge return to the buss cracking there knuckles.

"Uh, wait let's talk about this, OW!" that was the last words heard as the door close to the bus, and the bus stars jerking side to side.

Midoriya decided to walk over to the two that were outside of the bus. As he get near to them he put on a smile.

"Hi, is everything alright here?" Midoriya ask unsure.

Both Simmons and Donut turn to see a green hair person wearing the U.A. track suit. His smile was awkward and was obviously force, but they were use to see other people looking at them with awkward looks. So donut was the first to respond to him, as thou this was normally for them.

"Oh, don't worry about Grif, anything they do to him, his healing quirk will have him back on his feet sooner or later; but I am more curious in is your hair, is it natural or did you put some kind of dye in it?" Donut ask.

"Um, it's natural green." Midoriya said.

"Awesome, do you use any product to give it its volume?" Donut asked.

"No"

"Then I have a list of different products for you to try. Meet me after the exam and I'll give you the list." Donut said with a smile.

"Donut, not everybody care about that stuff as you." Simmons said.

"Never hurt to pass on good advice." Donut said back

The bus stops shaking back and forth, the door opens and Sarge comes out with a beaten and bloody body that was over his shoulders. Behind him was Lopez wiping his hands in a towel that had blood on it. Sarge then drops the body on the ground and walk to the group. Midoriya got to look at the broken body and it was an out of shape student that was as tall as Donut. He was wearing an orange shirt though it was hard to tell from the blood. His hair color was orange too.

"Simmons operation 'Jaws of Live' was a complete success. Now who this?" Sarge ask.

"I…I'm Midoriya, and I'm here f…for the exam." He stammered after seeing what he did to Grif.

"Really, well standing here I can tell that you could be a hero someday, if you got rid of that nervousness." Sarge said

"Thanks, I guess." Midoriya said still a little wary.

"Speaking of exam, Simmons how much time do we got?" Sarge ask.

"About 15 minutes." Simmons said.

"Great, nothing like being early to give a good impression, let's move out; that means move it Grif." Sarge told him.

"Fine, that does not mean that I have to like it." Grif said as stood next to Simmons as thou he was never even on the ground a moment before. In fact there was no sign that he was even hurt.

"Red team move out! The future waits for no one. You coming Midoriya?" Sarge ask.

"Yeah coming." Said Midoriya.

Midoriya did not train for 10 months just to give up now, it's time to show them what he got.

* * *

End of chapter one. Give me some feedback this is my first story.


	2. BLUE TEAM

Ch. 2

Hey guys thanks for the review. I'll try and make my story more clearly in the future. I suffer from dyslexia and it affects me in different ways, one way is I can't spell worlds right half the time. I tend to skip worlds and entire sentences in the middle of typing. So I have to review every paragraph like 5 times before it good to go. It was my 5th or 6th time reviewing that I finally notes that I was putting in cooler instead of color in the story. So if you see any like that please tell me. I also updated ch.1, nothing major just some grammar and reworked some sentences.

* * *

As the reds plus Midoriya leave the scene we see another bus pull up. As students come out we see a student that matches Lopez in both size and fitness. He had dark brown hair, almost black. He was wearing a cobalt shirt. His eyes looks like a color wheel spinning.

"So, this is U.A. high. Maybe this won't be like a box canyon of boredom." He grumbles to himself.

"HEY CHURCH!" Someone shout out to him.

Church recognize the person that was running up to him. The person name was tucker, he has dark skin and was wearing a light blue shirt. He is shorter than church and less fit, but still looks like an athlete.

"Tucker? Thought you would be trying to hook with girls." Church said.

"Oh Church, don't be jealous of mad skills." Tucker replied.

"Whatever, how long have you been hear?" Church ask.

"Dude you know my mom is a teacher hear. I have been here for hours waiting for you slowpokes." Tucker complain.

"You can complain about how boring it was, but I would prefer that over riding with Caboose and doc." Church said in a matter of fact.

"Speaking of those two, are they still on the bus?" Tucker ask.

"Yeah, hey Doc Caboose come on out already!" Church said.

Stepping out of the bus came a student wearing a purple shirt. He was shorter than tucker but like him was fit. He had two different color eyes one red and one blue. His hair was also purple. When he came over to Tucker and Church he had a worried look on his face.

"Um guys, Caboose isn't on the bus." Doc said will an awkward smile.

"WHAT! How did you lose him we were on a bus with only one exit? You were supposed to keep an eye on him!" Church yelled at Doc.

_"Mahh. Yes you told Doc to watch him you never said I had to mahaha."_ Doc said but in a different voice.

"Oh great, O'Malley what did you do with him" church demanded.

_"I unleashed him on to the school so he could to send them to oblivion HAHAH._ He jump out the window when after we got through the front gate." _O'Malley_/Doc said

"What did you do?" Church demand again.

_"I told him to go make friends, now all I have to wait until caboose does his thing and then he will send them all to abil- OWW the back of my head!_" That was all he could say be for church hits him.

"Did you see wear he went?" church.

"No, just that he is on school ground. _Only a matter of time now._" Doc/_O'Malley._

"Aright then we got to fan out and find him before he hurts someone by accident. Tucker you go with Doc."

"What, come on why do I have to go with him, can't you just go with him?" Tucker tried.

"Because I had to sit on a bus with both him and Caboose, so now it's your turn to baby sit Doc and O'Malley." Church told tucker. "Now we need find him before he hurts himself or some else. You know what, it's probably too late let's just find him so we can go to orientation."

* * *

Tsuyu Asui was in front of the main enters to the school. '_I'm here, I know my parents said I would be a great hero; but now that I'm hear I'm not so sure. There are a lot of people here. And there are a lot of different quirks that look better than my mutant quirk. I think I should just-_'

"HELLO!"

Asui look up in surprised because she didn't hear the person come up, what even more surprising was how large he was. If All Might had a son then this student would be him, blonde hair, a body that look like the gods built, and a smile that had no worry in it.

"Um, hello_ ribbit_."

"Uh? Did you just ribbit like a toad?"

"Yes." Asui said in embarrassment because of her tick. "Also my quirk is frog not toad." She said with a blush on her face.

"That-is-so–AMAZING! I wish I could be a frog, that way I could swim and hop up and down, and just being a frog." Caboose said with a face full of happens.

"Really?" Asui ask in surprise that someone thinks that her mutant quirk was cool.

"Yeah, my quirk is lame, if I was a frog then maybe Church would like me." Caboose said with hope.

"Who is Church?" Asui asked.

"Church is my super best friend, he was a glowing person when we first met, then church got a body and now were super awesome best friends." Caboose said quickly.

"Um, glowing person?" Asui was really confuse about what he was talking about.

"Uh, oh sorry I was rambling, my name is Caboose." Caboose said.

"My name Asui." Asui said.

"Do you want to be friends?" Caboose ask as he got closer to her.

"Um, sure." Asui said a little hesitant because of how close Caboose was.

"This is so awesome, not even a full day and I already have a friend; I can't wait to see what happens next." Caboose said never once did his smile leave his face.

"CABOOOOSE, HEAR CABOOSE! I HAVE A COOKIE FOR YOU."

The two turn to see two other people shouting for Caboose one was wearing a light blue shirt while the other was wearing a purple shirt.

"Um, do you know them Caboose?" Asui asked turning back to Caboose.

"Yeah, they both my friends, the one in blue is Stupid Tucker and the purple one is Doc or is it O'Malley? I don't really know." Caboose said in confusion trying to remember what his name was.

"Why are they looking for you _ribbit_?" Asui ask.

"Oh, something about police and being unsupervised, yeah I wasn't pay attention." Caboose said. "Any way I think school's about to start, you are going to school right?" Caboose ask while looking at her.

"Yes, but I'm not sure if I'll make it _ribbit_." Asui said looking down at her feet.

"Why not?" Caboose ask and for the first time drops his smile and looks at her.

"This school has a low acceptation rate, and looking around here there are so many quirks here that are better for combat than mine. I'm kind of scared that I'll just embarrass myself." Asui said still looking at her feet.

Caboose just stared at her for a moment before putting on a smile again.

"Oh, what so embarrassing about being awesome?" Caboose ask.

"What?" Asui look up at Caboose.

"You have an awesome quirk that gives you so many different ability's, everyone here just has one or two, you have so many more, that's like many more times better. I just hit really hard, you can do so much more than me in a fight. No reason to be embarrass when you're this awesome." Caboose said.

Asui thought about it for a moment be for replying with a smile.

"You are right, thanks Caboose I needed this pep talk."

"Ah what are friends for. Any way I got to find my other friends now, they'll will miss me if I'm gone to long so I need to go, see you later Asui." Caboose said as he begins to walk away.

"See you later too _ribbit_." Asui said as she turn to the school and walk in.

* * *

"Where the hell is he." Church ask.

We return to the blues as they regroup to see if anyone found Caboose.

"I don't know. He so loud all the time, How can he just disappear like that?" Tucker ask.

"I have no idea, but if we don't find him soon we be late for the tes-"

"HELLO!"

Church was interrupted by someone behind him.

"What the, Caboose where have you been?" church ask.

"Oh I was right here the entire time—like I was supped to be." Caboose said.

"No, you jump out of the bus, and we spend 10 minutes looking for you." Church said.

"Nooo, I think I would remember something like that." Caboose said.

"You Know what, I don't care were almost late, come on." Church said.

"Coming. Yes time from the chaos to start." Doc/O'Malley said.

* * *

We find that both the red and blue were next to each other in the meeting area for all the students. You could not really hear any of them talk because everybody in the meeting were talking too loud. Everybody quieted down when they saw Present Mic walk up to greet them.

"What's Up Everybody!?" Present Mic yelled to the room full of students.

.

.

.

"Alright tough crowd, let's get stared, were going to spit you up into different arena. And there will be three different enemies." Present Mic said.

"Sir there are four enemies on the sheet, if this an error please clarify it." Some in the crowed said.

"Good catch, there is one extra villain in each arena but is worth zero points so it's best just to avoid it, sure you can fight it, but there really no point." Present Mic said. "With that said go get on your bus with your arena number on it and we begin the test shortly after you arrival at the site."

'Un, by the looks of it there only so many arenas that most of us are going to be in pairs of two, hopefully Caboose is paired with someone, the rest us will be find. Time to become a hero.' Church thought to himself.

* * *

This took longer than I thought it was going to. Anyway the way I have the story going, there will be lots of chapters happen at the same time, like Ch. 1 and Ch. 2 will happen before the exam. After that there's going to be like 5 or 6 chapters just for exam part. I'm going to try and get every student from class 1.A. to interact with the reds and blue in some way or another. If there in question I'll try to answer. Reds and Blues and class 1.A. will be OC ish. Thanks for reading.


	3. Arena 1

Ch. 3

Arena 1

We come to a group of students waiting in for the exam to start. In the group of students we find two students that are having a conversation about the coming exam.

"Of all the people I could be with I had to be paired with you." Grif complain.

"That right scumbag, and if I see you being lazy, I will put my foot up your ass." Sarge threaten Grif.

"How did this even happen?" Grif ask.

"I had Simmons rigged the drawing so that we would be in the same arena." Sarge confess.

"What? Why would mister rules do that? Also why did you want me and you together? Grif ask.

"I've been telling you for 4 years that you were going to a hero evening if I had to drag you the entire way; this was the best way to do it. Also I now owe Simmons a favor." Sarge said.

"Yeah, that just great; thanks God for making sure that my suffering won't end." Grif said into the sky.

"**HEY HEY HEY, IT'S TIME FOR THE EXAM TO BE GAIN"**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Move it Grif were already 3 seconds late!" Sarge yelled.

"Oh why me?" Grif said to no one.

* * *

We find both Sarge and Grif running through the fake city. As they were running, robots were starting to emerge from their location and fight the students.

"ENEMEYS SPOTED! Grif start taking out those 1 pointer." Sarge commanded Grif.

"How, there armed robots, I can't beat one unarmed Lopez." Grif said.

"Grif, don't compares Lopez to empty husks, they barely have basic programing; not to munching the poorly built structure system, just push them over and they will be disable." Sarge said as he tears off a one pointer head.

"oh." Grif said, then run in to a one pointer knocking it over. He then turns to the next one and push it over too. "Wow, this is easy."

"Good job, now bring me there weapons, then go help those other students." Sarge commanded.

"What why help the other students?" Grif ask.

"Because unlike the harmless 1 pointer, that 3 pointer tank is about to take out those other students, so unless you want to see what kind of blood splatter they make, you'll go over and help them." Sarge explain as he was dismantling the gun.

Grif look at what Sarge was talk about and saw that a tank about to fire. He also saw that the other students didn't see that there about to shout at.

"Fuck." Grif said as he ran forward to the other students. "HEY WATCH OUT!" Grif yelled. He got there just in time to jump in front of the tank.

**BOOM**

The two students turn around to see a body in front of them and a tank that recently fired.

"OWW, that hurt." Grif groaned.

The other students look scared as the tank begin to charge up its canon again, but then it a electric charge that cover it; it shut down a monument later.

"HAHA, Grif get up, time to go." Sarge said.

"Oh, I can't feel legs, what happen?" Grif ask.

"While you were distracting the tank, I finished the guns and disable the tank, now back on your feet and take this pistol. We have enemies to fight." Sarge said as Grif got back on his feet.

"I thought that we weren't allowed to use guns?" Grif ask.

"Normally yes, but these aren't dangers to other students as they only fires consecrated electro magnet pulse that only hurts robots, and sense that I made it with my quirk we're allowed to use it." Sarge said as he handed Grif the pistil.

"Okay, my hears are ringing and I didn't understand what you just said." Grif said a bit disorientated.

"Just take the gun, fire at the enemies, and be a bullets and tank sponge." Sarge ordered.

"Un fine." Grif said

* * *

We leave the battle to a room that was overseeing the exam. There we find many different teachers watching the action on screen. There we find a rat/bear thing. He was wear a suit and drinking a cup of tea.

"Seems that arena 1 is going find without any issues." The animal stated

"It looks like 2 of the students have pick up guns from down robots and are using them." Said a random teacher said.

"Is it a problem?" ask the animal.

"no, it seems that they were modifies so that they only work on other robots, I have no idea how that is possibly, one of them have been getting lots of points because of it, the other one have been getting a lot of rescue points by jumping in front of many different gun fire and tank shells to protected other students. I don't know how he still standing."

The rat thought for a moment.

"What dose their profiled say about them?" Ask the rat.

"Mmm, said here that the one with the shotgun name is Sarge and his quirk is name engineer, he's ability to deconstruct and rebuild and peace of machines; which explain the modded guns. The other one is Grif, his quirk name is regeneration, he able to heal most injures."

The rat thought on this. '_Um, it seem like their friends, they move like a team. Um said here that there both from the same orphanage._

"I think it time for the zero." Said the rat, he press a button.

* * *

"Enemy's number are dwindling, Grif what's your kill count?" Sarge ask.

"I have no fucking idea, I've partially been committing suicide blocking these fucking tank shell because no one here knows that there were about to fucking shoot with a tank. There all fucking assholes." Grif shouted.

The ground started shaking as a giant 15 story tall robot came out and stared to moving.

"Wow, now that a robot, time for a tactical retreat Grif." Sarge said.

"What!? I thought you would like to take it head on?" Grif asked.

"why yes normally this robot would not be even a threat, but I don't have any of my tools on me, and these gun will do little to it, so will retreat; besides the exam is almost over anyway so no point in fighting." Sarge explain.

Grif and Sarge began to run out of the way when Grif suddenly turned and ran straight for the robot.

"Grif were the hell you going?" Sarge ask.

"There some one caught under the rubble!" Grif yelled.

"What? Then double time it!" Sarge yelled.

As both Sarge and Grif ran to the trap person they see someone else standing near the area.

"Hey that looks like Midoriya." Grif said.

"Good one more set of hands to help move the rubble." Sarge said.

"Hey is he glowing?" Grif ask.

Before Sarge could answer, Midoriya suddenly shot up towards then zero pointer and punch it striated in the face destroying it completely. Midoriya started to fall back down to earth.

"Sarge did you know that he could do that?" Grif ask.

"No, um I wonder if he could survive the fall back down to earth." Sarge wondered

"Should we try and help him?" Grif ask.

"Well no, if he can get himself up safely then he can get down safely," Sarge said.

They both watch him fall to the ground when suddenly someone slap him on the face and he stop falling.

"Hey Grif is that the person that was under the rubble?" Sarge ask.

"Yeah, come on lets go see if there fine." Grif said as he stared walking up to them.

When they got there they notice how bad Midoriya's arm and legs were. The person that slap him had pass out, Also the exam had ended too.

"Wow, that's bad." Sarge said.

"Oh, what happen?" ask Midoriya.

"There's good news and bad news. Good news is you destroyed the robot, bad news is we're probably going to have to cut off your arm and legs." Sarge said.

"What, I've been in worst condition than that and came out find." Grif said.

"He doesn't have your healing rate, so unless there someone with a super healing quirk than there little we can do." Sarge explain.

"That is where I come in."

Sarge and Grif turned to see an older lady come out in a nurse's outfit.

"I'll take care of this two, you two get out of hear." She said

"Okay, come on Grif lets go wait for the others." Sarge said.

"Finally I can have a break." Grif said

* * *

The rat in a suit was smiling and drinking tea.

"Well those two are interesting, time for the next arena." He said.

* * *

Please review


	4. Arena 2

Ch. 4

Thanks for reading, let me know if there any problems. I'll answer any question unless I want it to be a surprise later in the story; I will respond regardless. Also if I put the wrong name to the person let me know.

* * *

We come to arena 2 were we find Church and Lopez in a group of students waiting for the exam to begin.

"Hey." Church.

"Hey." Lopez.

"Are all of your system good?" church.

"Si, all system are at a 100% efficacy, you?" Lopez.

"Yeah, I check on the bus and all is good." Church.

"AND ITS TIME FOR THE EXAM BEGAIN!" the loud speaker said.

"Alright time to begin, see you at the end of the exam Lopez." Church said as he walks away.

Line break

We move though the fake city watching different students fight the 'villains'. We zoom in on a student with a blue shirt as he gain more points by crushing one of the heads of a one pointer.

"This is easier than I thought it would be, I forgot that Sarge is on a different level when it comes to thing like this." Church said as he throws the crushed head at another one pointer.

He runs at a three pointer and lifts it off the ground by its wheel and throw it on to its side. Seeing that the three pointer is out of the exam he turns to the next on to find that someone else is lifting another 3 pointer off and on to its side.

"Um, well super strength is common in I guess." Church said to himself as he turn to fight the next bot.

_ZZZZAAAAPPP_

"OWW, son of bitch, watch where you're using your quirk!" Church yelled after getting shocked.

"Oh, sorry I don't have much control on where my lighting goes after leaves my body." Said a student with yellow hair.

"Hey everything okay over here?" ask the kid who lifted the three pointer earlier: who has brown hair.

"Yeah, just shaking off the shock this guy gave me." Said Church shaking his head.

"You have lighting for a quirk, that's mean your super effect agents these robots." Said the kid with brown hair.

"Yeah but both of you are ability to lift them and crush them, you don't need an advantage." Said the yellow hair kid.

"Yeah but I have to eat sugar in order to do that and they did not give me enough to go full strength." Said brown hair.

"Great, I get to meet Pikachu and Caption Diabetes in on day, is it my birthday?" Church ask sarcastically.

"Hey, my name is Kaminari." Said the students that's name is now Kaminari.

"And my name is Sato." Sato said.

"Great, my name is Church, and in case you forgotten were in an exam with a time limited, so if this conversation is over, then I'm out of here." Church said as he walks away.

"Man he's an asshole, but he right let's get back to destroy these bot." Kaminari Said charging up.

"Your right, let's get pumped." Sato said as he get buff and chargers a two pointers.

* * *

We find Lopez destroying some two pointer by punching a hole through the main mother board. Tearing out wires, he turns to see other one pointer aiming at him.

'One day my fellow brother won't be used as useless bot to be destroyed for entertainment, but until that day I will fight.' Lopez said to himself.

Suddenly his eyes pick up something as a three pointer turns two fire. Without hesitating, Lopez jumps in front of the canon blast. Before the smoke could clear Lopez jumps at the three pointer landing right below the canon. He reaches up and grabs the barrel and bends it towards the main bass of the tank. He jumps away from the tank as it fire the next shot; destroying itself. Lopez returns to the place he came from.

"Hola, have you sustain any injuries?" Lopez asked.

"Yeah, just my ears ringing a little bit. How do you know where I am?" she ask.

Lopez looked again and adjusted his eyes, switching between different settings. It was then that he realize that the girl was invisible.

"My eyes can see in infrared." Lopez answered.

"Infrared?" she asked.

"Lets me see heat signatures." Lopez explain.

"Oh, do you have a mutant quirk?" she ask. "Also did you get hurt?"

"No I do not have a mutant quirk, and I sustain minimal damage, still at 80% proficiency, my name is Lopez de heavy; what is your name?" Lopez asked.

"My name is Toru the future stealth hero." Toru said pumping her fist into the sky.

"Name acknowledge, let us proceed with the exam." Lopez said.

"Defiantly, you should try and loosen up a little, otherwise people will think you a robot." Toru suggested.

"I see, I will try and—loosen up as you say. Enemy's in coming at 9 o'clock." Lopez sated as he turns to face them.

"9 o'clock?" ask Toru.

"On our left." Lopez said

"There isn't it easier to say that than 9 o'clock?" Toru asked.

"No, engaging the enemies." Lopez said as he charge the one pointers.

"Fine spoiled sport. Let's get them!" Toru said running with Lopez. "Any ideas on how to fight them?"

"If you can get behind them undetected you can destroy their main systems by disconnecting the main router form there—"

"English pleases." Toru interpreted.

"Get around them and pull out there wires." Lopez simplified.

"Can do." Toru said able to get around with our being spotted, taking out severely one pointer in the same fashion.

After that both Lopez and Toru work together, Lopez taking out the 2 and 3 pointer by brute force or by destroying the mother bored, and Toru by sneaking around and yanking out wires left and right. After the robots stared to lesson they both met back in the street.

"*huff* this is harder than*huff* I thought it would be." Toru said out of breath.

"Si, the exam is almost over, let's move to the next zone." Lopez stated, not show any signs of tiring.

"How are you not even out of breath? You're not even breathing hard." Toru said putting her hand on her knees.

"My—friend like to train every day he could. I got drag in to training with him a lot." Lopez explain.

"HEY LOPEZ!"

Lopez turned to see who had yelled out to him. He saw Church and some other people running up to him, one of the students had yellow hair and the other had brown hair.

"Hola Church, who are these two?" Lopez asked.

"Well we have Pikachu and Caption Diabetes, we met during a fight and we been near each other ever since." Church explained.

"Hey I told you that my name is Kaminari." Yellow head said

"And my name is Sato." Browned head said.

"Hola, my name is Lopez, and this is Toru." Lopez introducing himself and his companion.

"Hey what's up?" Toru said

"Un, you're invisible." Sato said.

"Thanks for noticing." Toru said without much malice.

"Sorry." Sato said.

"No worries, so what now?" Toru ask.

"Well we could continue this little powwow or we could get back to the exam." Church said.

After he said this the ground stared to shake and split open. From the crack came a giant 15 story tall robot. The robot started to move toward a group of fleeing students.

"That's just great, Lopez think that we can take it." Church asked.

"No, too tall to get to the main mother box, my system is at 40%, armor is too thick to penetrate." Lopez said.

"You guys aren't serious about fight that robot are you?" Toru ask concern about the fight.

"Maybe, do you two think you can take out the zero pointer?" Church asked.

"No, I'll do more harm than good, the amount of discharge ill cause will hit everything around me; and will take me out of the game if it fails." Kaminari stated.

"And I ran out of sugar, I can't do much now as is." Sato said

"Church, can't you take ov—"

"I don't want to do that unless absolutely necessary Lopez." Church interruption Lopez.

"Well I just have invisible, so I won't be of any use against that robot." Toru sated.

"Dam, Lopez do you mind keeping my body safe then when I go?" Church ask.

"Si, I will make sure that your body will be untouched while you take him out." Lopez promised.

Church closes his eyes as he begins to focus.

"What's he doing?" ask Toru asked.

"He activating his quirk, ghost." Lopez said

"He can become a ghost, how will that help?" ask Sato.

"Because I will be able to take over that zero pointer and have it destroy its self, down side my body is left completely defenseless, so I don't like using it." Church said as a body slowly appears in front of Church's body. "Alright here I go." Church said as he floats to the zero pointer.

As Kaminari, Sato, and Toru watch the zero pointer, Lopez turns to Church's body and pulls out a marker from his pocket and begins to draw on his face. A moment later he turns back to the zero pointer to see it rip of its on head and begins to fall down.

"Alright, easy enough and times up guys let's get out of here." Church said as he returns to his body.

The others turned and stared to snicker when they saw what was on his face.

"Un, what's so funny?" Church asked.

"Nothing just Lopez said a funny joke." Said Kaminari with a smile on his face.

"Find whatever lets go." Church said as he and the group left, he was unaware of the prank.

* * *

Let me know what you think of the story so far.


	5. Arena 3

Ch. 5

I'm back. Sorry for the late up load. Work got busy and I lost a lot of time. Thefishking, yes Tucker's mom is midnight, I was going to reviewed it later but you guess it so congrats. As for Tex I was planning on it being just the boys and Donut, but I can add her if you guys want. Let me know and I'll change the story to have her.

* * *

We come to area 3 where we find Tucker, Doc/_O'Malley_, Simmons, and Donut in the waiting area. They were standing among the group of students and were talking.

"Dude, it's taking to long for test to start, this suuucks." Tucker complain.

"_I to can't wait for battle to begin. _I thought we agreed to this in a nonviolent way. _Yes just replace the word non with extremely." O'Malley/_doc/_O'Malley _argued back and forth.

"Will you two shut up, I'm nervous enough without the duality struggle between you." Simmons said to Doctor O'Malley.

"If you're having the nerves, known that I'm here to comfort you and help you though this test of endures." Donut said.

"Uh. Donut do me a favor and never say that again. Hey where your sword Tucker?" Simmons ask.

"It sucks, because I can use my quirk without it, I'm not allowed to use it for the test." Tucker explain.

"_Fine. I can work with that."_ O'Malley said suddenly.

"You two work out a compromise?" Ask donut.

"_Yes, I can have control over our body and quirk as long as we stop and help others along the way. _I feel that this way we can pass." _O'Malley/_Doc said. Just then the loud speaker went off.

"**HEY ALL YOU YOUNSTERS, TIME TO GET STARED!"**

"Well see you guys later." Yelled donut as he ran away.

* * *

We come to the middle of the arena were we find donut run trying to find the enemies. When he ran into another student.

"Hey have you seen any of the enemies? I can't show my stuff without enemies to beat." Donut said.

"No, I too am looking to show my twinkling shine. I think I hear some over there." Said the student.

"Great lets go and shine our fabulous skills." Donut said.

The both of them ran to where the noise was. When they got there they saw that they was about a dozen or so of one pointer and about three two pointers. The student that was with Donut put his arms above his head and fire a laser out of his navel that blow a hole through a couple of one pointers.

"Woo, that's an amazing quirk, you can be used anywhere and still shine." Donut said.

"Yes, to be able to twinkle and shine anywhere is part of my charm. Ow, the down side is my quirk makes my tummy upset." The student said.

"My is not as showy." Donut said as he pick up a broken piece of road. He tosses it up in the air a couple of times to test the wait of it. He turns to the two pointer and threw it like a fastball. As it left his hand it shot off like a bullet out of a gun, it hit the two pointer making it collapse in on itself. "Yea take that!"

"Ow my, what is your quirk?" ask the student.

"I like to call it fast ball. If I have line of site and can throw an object then I can control how fast it leaves my hand. Though the faster I throw or how heavy an object puts more stress on my arm, I ones dislocated it by accident. Bye the way, I forgot to ask your name?" Donut turn to the student.

"My name is Yuga Aoyama." The now name Aoyama said.

"Aright Aoyama, let's go and shine." Said donut.

* * *

We move away from donut to find Doctor O'Malley running across the fake city talking to himself.

"_Yes first we will disrupted the natural order then from the chaos we'll train an army of loyal solders to send the world to oblivion mahahaha. _I think that if we can help stables the economy by providing job and helping local stores and big business we would become rulers by popularity alone. _While that would help us getting into the government, it would make destroying it harder to achieve. We'll continue this convers later, we need two focus." O'Malley/_doc/_O'Malley _were talking to them self as they were running past one pointer by mistake.

Before he could turn around to fight someone else distorted them. The student had bright red hair that was spike. His arm was look rigid as he pulled it out of the robot. He turn to him.

"Hey are you okay you look out of it?" asked red head.

"_Yes yes just talking to my other half about taking over the world."_ O'Malley said.

"Um, okay if you're sure." Red head said. Just then two and three pointer came on to the streets. "YEAH, time to get serious!"

"Oh no, we need to get out of here._ This is why we agreed to me having control, just relaxed. _But there so many of them. _You said that you wanted to be a front line medic part of that is being part of the fight, the people that will need your held will there, so just sit back and when we see some one that need help we go and help okay. _You are right let go." Doc/_O'Malley/_Doc/_O'Malley/_Doc said while turning their head depending on who's talking.

"Um?" said red head.

"_Oh don't worry red head that was my other side coming out he's a pacifist now let go destroy the world. _Just the robots. _Mm find just the robots." O'Malley said._

"Hey my name is Kirishima not red head." Kirishima said.

"Oh sorry O'Malley can be hard to get along with." Doc said. "Let's go."

Kirishima turn to see another two pointer turning to fire at them. Turning fully to face the bot, he grinned as his body harden. Then he charge, the two pointer fired a tank shell at him; Kirishima got hit directly but it barely face him. Not missing a step, he continued to run forward. With a charging punch, his fist went through the steel frame. Pulling his arm out he turned back to see Doctor O'Malley lifting a two pointer on its side. They turned to each other and smiled in challenged.

"See you at the end of the exam." Kirishima said.

"_Yes red head._ Good luck Kirishima."

* * *

Moving away from Doctor O'Malley we come to find Simmons and Tucker as they running through the fake city. Destroying robots as they go. Simmons was run through barely even breaking stride. Tucker had to throw punch and kicks in order to get the same results. He was dancing across the field.

"Bam slam woo, this is too easy." Tucker said.

"Are the sound effects really necessary?" Simmons complain more than complain.

"Don't hate on my flow, ladies love all that is me." Tucker said.

"Please what ladies would like that?" Simmons said.

"All of them Simmons, trust me. Incoming!" Tucker said as two and three pointers stared to role onto the city streets. They ran toward to them, Simmons was able to destroy both of the new enemies without much trouble. Tucker however, only manger to dent a two pointer before having to jump out of the way a tank shell.

"Damn, this have thick armor. I can't get through it." Tucker said while holding his wrist.

"HA, suck it blue. See you later." Simmons said then ran off leaving Tucker to deal with rest.

"You suck Simmons!" Tucker yelled at his friend as he ran away. '_All right lets work this threw what to do what to do.' _Tucker thought to himself. He look at all different robots that laid out be for him, his eyes scanning all of them. _'Alright let's do this.'_

He starts running to the group of robots, when he reach the first one pointer, he quickly broke it down with a wide punch to its chest. Not stopping, he runs to the next one. The two and three pointer turned there canon on to Tucker, they stated to charge up there shot. Tucker saw this and ran right into middle and jump up. In midair the cannon fire, he managing to twist in midair and the tanks destroy them self.

"Yeah all right. Who next."

* * *

We return to the viewing room where all the teachers were watching the student. This is where we find the R rated hero watching tucker on screen. She had a proud smile on her face as tucker destroys the tree pointers.

"Hey Kayama, that's your son right? I'm surprise that his not in with the recommendation." Said Aizawa.

At this Kayama frowns. "He would have been if the little trouble maker didn't go behind my back." She said while turning to the principle Nezu.

Taking a sip from his tea, he smiles. "He came to me with an interesting proposition." Principle Nezu said.

"What was it?" ask a random teacher.

"He said he was willing to give up his recommendation if I was willing to overlook his friends um…trouble history." Nezu said.

"Trouble is putting it nicely. Most if not all of Lavernius friends have all gotten in trouble for use there quirks to harm each other, in public no less; some of them had to be taking to the hospital for emergency care and were bed ridden for months that includes my son. I would have gotten a restraining order on them but Lavernius burned the papers for them." Kayama explain.

"They didn't get sent to juvenile detention?" ask the teacher again.

"No, and that was the most frustrating part, against my word, and the hospital trip the only punishment they received was community services until they paid off the bills. Why did you even agree to give them a chance?" Kayama ask to Nezu.

*sip* "I was impress that he was willing to take the harder path to make sure that his friends had a chances. As teachers it's our job to teach that the right choices is not always the easy choices. And for the trouble history, it is also our jobs to guide them through their time here to make them the best they can be." Nezu said.

"'uh' all you're doing is making our jobs harder." Aizawa complained.

"Ah, who said that any part of our job would be easy?" Nezu replied

"As much as I don't like my son to be with them, I won't lie though, despite all there problem, they are still friends." Kayama said.

"Well it's time for the zero pointer."

* * *

We return to see Simmons run through the one pointers. As he just pushes threw them he turns to a three pointer and runs to it.

'Okay if I just lift 5 inches then the other tank.' Simmons thought to himself. And just as he thought, when it fired of its cannon it destroyed the other three pointer. Then after it fired, he flip it on its side.

'Huff' "alright six more points." Simmons said out loud.

"HEY JERCK!"

"Un?" Simmons turned to see you said that. Before getting a punch in the rips.

"That's for leaving me back there." Tucker said.

"Yeah but you know the rules we can't help each other." Simmons said while holding his stomach.

"Any way have you seen the others?" tucker asked.

Just then the ground started to shake as the zero pointer came out and stared moving through the fake city.

"Holy cow, that a really big robot." Simmons said with a lot of nerviness.

"Hey guys, woo I think Sarge would be jealous of how big that bot is." Said Donut said as he ran over the hill.

"Bow chicka bow wow."

"Uh, Donut please don't say it like that." Said Simmons

"_Would you prefer him to say that Sager has a tiny bot. mahaha." O'Malley _saidwalking in from the other direction.

"Bow chicka bow wow."

"No that's not any better." Simmons said.

"Well speaking of bots, do you guys want to take it down?" Tucker ask.

"I don't think we can, none of us have enough power to destroyer it." Simmons said.

"I met someone how could do it. He can fire a laser from his bellybutton, it is able to go through steel. It's too bad he can't do it right now." Donut said.

"Is he okay, do I need to look at him?" Ask Doc.

"No. when he over use his quirk it gives him tummy ace. He just need time to rest." Donut said.

"Hey guys, it's to fair away anyway. We'll run out of time before we get there." Simmons said.

DIIIEEE *puff*

The group turned to see the zero pointer falling down after an explosions.

"Well that makes thing easy, let's start heading back. We're out of time." Simmons said.

* * *

Hey everybody hope you like the chapter. It took me longer than I thought it would. At every line break I would have to leave it so I could switched how I write for each character. That and I ran out of ideas on how to right so that it wasn't just a copy and paste of the last chapter. I'll ask again, if you guys want to see Texas in the story I'll put her in, so let me know. As for quirks I have mostly got them sorted. I'll put them in a list at the end. There are a couple with mystery quirks that will be show later :-). Also the list is only for quirk that were showed. Thanks for reading.

Sarge: super engineer

Lopez:?

Simmons:?

Griff: regen/?

Donut: fast ball/ perfect aim

Doctor O'Malley: medic/ full body manipulation

Tucker: skilled warrior

Church: ghost/?

Caboose:?


	6. Arena 4

Arena 4

Hey everybody, thanks for reading. Frist of all this is that I will be putting Texas in the story, thefishking you're right she is part of the classic team. Funny story, I was planning on having this out before thanks giving, but something happen. I got to the mustache part of the story and just completely went blank on writing this story. At that part I started thinking on how everyone would interacted with each other, when my brain stared thinking on Texas and on who, what, when, where, why, and how I would put her in. I had the rest of the chapter pretty much figured out but could not wright it out until I figured out how to put her in. it took two days of staring blankly at the screen before I just gave up. Three days later of not even giving this story a second thought it all came to me in the middle of work, I mean in the span of 30 minutes I got her entire story figured out; There are few things to work out but I got. So sorry for the delayed but here we go. An update at the end.

* * *

We come to Asui wait among the students waiting for the exam to be again. She was doing some leg stretches as she waits.

'All right, remember to relax' she thought to herself. She gets up from the leg stretch she turns to see a familiar figure in the crowd.

"Hey caboose '_ribbit'._" She calls out.

"ASUI!" Caboose yelled back as he made his way toward her. The crowd of students parting for him because of his size. "How are you?" he asked once he got close to her.

Her smile falter as she looks down at the ground. "If I'm being honest, I'm still a little nervous about the exam." She said to caboose.

"Oh don't worry, I know that you will be awesome." Caboose said.

Asui smiled. She turned to door that would open up for the exam. "You're right Caboose, thanks." Asui said.

"You're welcome Asui." Caboose said.

"Hey caboose could you call me Tsu, all my friends call me Tsu." She said.

"Like a code name, that so cool, my code name is Caboose." Said Caboose.

"'_ribbit'_ is Caboose not your real name?" Asui asked.

"Nooo, my real name is Mikel, but Sarge said that we need code names, so I chose Caboose." Caboose said with a smile.

"Um, why Caboose?" Asui ask.

"Because I like travel peanuts." Caboose said.

"**HEY ALL YOU HEROS. TIME TO GET STARED."**

"UN, God is that you?" Caboose ask looking in to the sky as the rest of the student move out.

"Caboose, that was just the load speaker. '_Ribbit'_" Asui said.

"Oh, you're right Tsu, I'm just being silly." Caboose said. "Don't worry God, I'll find you later."

"Come on Caboose lets go." Asui said while smiling.

She ran out onto the battle field. Taking a quick look around and saw some 1 pointer, getting low she then jump over of the one pointer landing in the middle. She then reach out with her tong around the leg, she lifted it in the air then swung it into the others that were around her. She brought her tong back to her mouth and look for her next target.

"CHURCH ARE YOU IN THERE"

Hearing Caboose, she turned to where the voice came from. What she saw made her scared for her friend. Caboose had stuck his head in a three pointer cannon. Before she could go and help him, the cannon had fired while Caboose's head was in it. The power from the cannon had been push back into the three pointer destroying it. Caboose then pulled what was left of the cannon off his head.

"No that wasn't Church." Caboose said like he wasn't just shot in the face.

"Caboose, are you okay?" Asui asked as she ran to him.

"UN? Oh I'm fine, I thought I saw Church." Caboose explain. "I remember seeing him down a cannon before, so I thought to check. Anyway let go Tsu."

"Okay if you're sure." Asui said; Looking around she saw two groups of robots in two different direction.

"Hey Caboose I'll go left and you can go right." Asui suggested.

"Right we can do that." Caboose said. "Let's see you make an L with your hand and that's…"

"That way Caboose. '_Ribbit.'_ Over there." Asui said while pointed in the direction of the group.

"Ah Yes, thank you Tsu." Caboose said as he ran to the group of bots.

"Welcome." Asui said as she ran to the other group.

We follow Caboose as stops in front of the robots, the one in front was a one pointer. He picks it up and gave it a huge. It did not stand a chance as robot broke in half form Caboose's huge.

"Aw, I guess it does not like hugs. I wonder if it's going it rain." Caboose said as he looks up to the sky.

The other robots took this opportunity to lock on their weapons on Caboose. The one pointer stared to fire at him as the two and three pointers charge there weapons, but he didn't even notes that he was fried at.

'I wonder how Tsu doing' he thinks to himself. Looking at the one pointers that were firing at him, he stared run at them. He sticks out his arm as runs by them, causing them to fall over. He then turns to a three pointer that was still charging its weapon.

'_Oh, I have to pee'_ he thinks to himself as walks up to the three pointer and pulls his zipper and stared to use the bathroom on the three pointer. Somehow he got his pee on the mother broad and short circuit the robot, disabling it. _'Ah that's better.'_

Pulling up his zipper, he turned to the robots just in time for them to shot the three pointers cannon. As the smoke cleared, we find that Caboose was uninjured, but the some of his shirt had been blown off.

"Ow, that hurt." He said.

He ran to the closest three pointer and rammed into the front of it. When he hit, it was flew backwards in another two pointer. Both were destroyed, he turn to the next one with a smile.

"Yay, this is so cool. I having so much fun." He said.

* * *

We leave Caboose and follow Asui as she gets closer to her group. A three pointer fired a shot at her. She jump to the side and landed on the side of a building, instead of falling she instead stuck on the side. She threw out her tong to a one pointer, picking it up and then throwing it at the three pointer. She jump to the other side of street to avoid another shoot from a two pointer.

'_That was a close one' _she thinks to herself.

She grasped another one pointer and threw it at the two pointer, both were destroyed. She hoped to the down from the wall and stood up strait. She look around to find that that she destroyed all of them. She looked around to see if there were any more close to her. She did not see any more near her.

'_I'm going to move to another place to get more points'_ she thought to herself. Just then the ground stared to shake knocking her off her feet and fall on to the ground. She look up to see the zero pointer come out from somewhere. She tries to jump away, but then some debris fell on her leg, trapper her on the street.

'_Oh no I can't move' _she thought as she tries to get free of the debris but could not budge it. To make matters worse the zero pointer lock on to her and pulled back its arm ready to hit her full forces.

"SOMEONE PLEASE HELP ME!" She yelled. Unfortunately no one was around to hear her. The zero pointer threw its fist at her. As its punch got closer to her, she closed her eyes and brace for the end to come. It was like time slowed down, she could feel that the metal fist was getting closer, suddenly she felt something rushed in front of her just as it reach her.

**CRASH**

When she didn't feel anything, she open her eyes to find that Caboose had not only caught the punch, but had dead stop it in tracks. She was about to say thanks when she saw his face. Gone was the innocence that she was used to seeing, instead there was nothing but pure rage, and all of it was aimed at the zero pointer.

"LEAVE MY FRI**END ALONE!**" He yelled as his voice got deeper.

He pulled back his first and punch the extended arm that he had caught. The impact cause the entire arm to break off from the main body. He did not stop there. Before the arm could fall completely, he jump right to the head. He reach it, he punch it hard enough to detach it off from its body. As he fell back down to the ground, the zero pointer fell backwards onto the street.

Asui couldn't believe her eyes at the power that Caboose showed. A rock fell from the pile on her leg causing Caboose to look back at her. His face no longer showed the absolute angry that their moment ago, instead it showed concern has he slowly came closer to her.

"Tsu, are you okay?" Caboose ask as he kneeled next to her.

Asui didn't say anything still shock at what she saw, until there was a sharp pain where her leg was being crushed.

"Yeah I'm find, could you move the rock off me thou." She said.

Nodding he grasped and carefully move the rock off of her leg. Once it was off she could see that her leg was broken and she couldn't move without help. She look back at Caboose whit a blush on her face.

"I can't walk on my own, c-could you carry me to the nurse's office?" she asked.

"Yeah, no worries." Caboose said.

Being careful not to cause more pain, Asui rap her arm around his neck, and Caboose pick her up bridle style. He began to walk back to the entrees where the nurse was, Asui was resting her head on Caboose's chest. She could hear his heart still pounding in his chest. They walk in silent for a while, until Asui ask a question on her mind.

"Hey Caboose, what was that back there?" Asui asked.

"What do you mean?" He ask back.

"When you stop that punch, you went you. You were scary angry, and your voices changed." She clarified.

"Oh that well, I don't like it when my friends are in danger." Caboose said looking down.

"Is there a reason to why that happens?" She asked.

"I don't want to talk about it." He said.

"Okay then, thanks for jumping in and saving me." Asui said with a smile.

"You're welcome Tsu." Caboose said.

At this point they reach their destination where there was an elderly lady in a nurse's outfit. Asui coughed to get her attention.

"Yes, oh bring her in and lay her on the bed there." Said the nurse. "I'll take care of her for now. Would you like some gummies?" she ask.

"Yes. Thank you nurse Joy." Caboose said. "I will see you at school Tsu."

Looking up from the bed, Asui look unsure. "Do you really think I made it? Even after I got hurt."

"Yes, because you are awesome." Caboose said with his smile coming back in its full glory.

Just then Church came through the door looking side to side until he spotted Caboose and walk up to him.

"Hey Caboose it's time to head back to the bus." He said. "Who is this?"

"This is my new friend, I met her in the test." Caboose said.

"Well come on its time to go." Church said.

"Okay, bye Tsu." Caboose said to Asui.

"Bye Caboose." she said back.

* * *

We come to the front of the school where we see the Reds have gathered waiting on the bus to take them back to their middle school to be dismissed. Sarge, Grif, Simmons, Donut and Lopez were talking to each other.

"I say that was a complete success; got to shot my self-made shotgun and Grif got hurt during the test. Lopez did I miss any objectives?" Sarge ask.

"Si, you forgot to insult a blue." Lopez said.

"Cruses, well not all plans can go smoothly." Sarge said. Just then the blues came walking up. "Well speak of the devils, how you guy do?"

"Pretty well until Simmons left me to fight by myself." Tucker said.

"Hey we all agreed that we would do this without helping each other." Simmons said.

"_Mahahah, just what I would have done. Leave your friend when they need you._ Was anyone hurt?" _O'Malley/_doc said.

"Me and Sarge saw a Midoriya break his arm when he punch the zero pointer, other than that were all good." Grif said.

"The only thing I broke were the hearts of my fan girls." Tucker said.

"My arm is a little sore from over using my quirk, other than that I'm good." Donut said.

"All good here. Hey Caboose how you do?" Simmons ask.

"Yes." Caboose said.

"No no no, did you do good or bad?" Simmons tried to clarify.

"Yes." Caboose answered again. "Hey Church when did you grow a mustache?"

"WHAT! Oh you son of a bitch Lopez. Bring it on." Church yelled at Lopez.

"Come at me bro." Lopez said in return as Tucker held Church back.

"Stop it you two, you don't want to be thrown out before the year even starts do you." Simmons said.

"Yeah, not getting homework what a nightmare." Grif said. "What ever will we do?"

"Shut up ass." Simmons said.

"Seriously Church calm down." Tucker said.

"_I say let them fight. _Come on guys were all friends here, what would fighting active._ It will be fun to watch at least." O'Malley/_Doc/_O'Malley _said.

"Fine, that doesn't mean this is over Lopez, I'll get you back." Church said as he wipes the ink on he's face.

Just then a luxury car pulled up in front of the school and parked. The driver and the passenger door open up and out came a man and a woman; both were wearing suits and were caring a brief case. The pair turned their head to the red and blues and stared to walk toward them. The red and blues all turned to look at the new comer that were walking to them. Simmons step fiord when they neared.

"Hello mom and dad." Simmons said to them while smiling. "It's great to see you. I thought you guys were busy."

"We are, but that want stop us from seeing our son on his big day. So tell me Richard do you think you passed?" Simmons dad asked.

"Yes! I'm sure that I have enough to make it in class 1A. I think the rest of us also have made it."

"Oh my little man made it." Simmons mom said while hugging him. "I was so worried that you get hurt."

"Mom you're embarrassing me." Simmons said as he blushed.

"How about the rest of you. Are you all good?" Simmons dad ask the rest of the group.

"All good." Was the response of the gang.

"Good to hear." He said before turning back to Simmons. "Well this is the last time that you get to change your mind. If you don't want to be in the hero businesses then it's not too late. You can still become a law—"

"I'm sure dad. This is what I want to do." Simmons said interrupting his dad and looking straight in to his eyes. Seeing this he smiled.

"Okay okay. Just making sure. How about you help me and your mother in one more case, for old time sake. Trust me when I say it a good one." Simmons dad said.

"Oh, who is suing who, and what for?" Simmons ask getting exiled. If his dad said it was good then it would be good. Simmons mother switched to business mode before responding.

"We can't say much because were in public, but do you remember that mud villain that All Might defeated three months ago? Well he is suing All Might for using excessive force to take him down. And we got the case, so do you want to take down the number one hero?" she said knowing his answered.

"Hell yeah, this could be a career high light for you guys I loved to help." He said.

"We can give more details in the car, we'll be waiting." His dad said turning back and walking back to their car. Simmons turned back to the group.

"See you guys later." Simmons said.

"No problem Simmons, give us a call so we set a training session before school starts. Can't get to rusty can we?" Sarge said.

"Right call you later." Simmons said as he ran to the car and get in. when the car drove out off site Sarge grumped under his breath.

"Problem?" Lopez asked.

"It's not imported, I tell you later." Sarge responded.

"Say church are you still doing your taxes." Caboose said.

The group turned to see Church was on his phone. Upon hearing his name, church turned to speak to caboose. "I'm not doing my taxes, I'm messaging Texas."

"Right your gay robot boyfriend." Caboose said.

"No Caboose, for the last time she a girl and not a robot." Said an irritated Church.

"Right because she park shark. That explain the anger; it's because of her bull shark quirk." Tucker said.

"No Tucker, she not part shark either. She just doesn't put up with your bullshit." Church said.

"I'm just saying it's a possibility because she refuses to tell us her quirk." Tucker said.

"It could be possible that she doesn't have a quirk. Just an image a person being a hero on their own skill and determination. I'm getting all jittery just thinking about it." Donut said. "Just imagine the marketing that we could do. It would be inspiring for the 20% of the population that don't have a quirk."

"Wrong. She does have a quirk." Lopez said.

"You know what her quirk is, you have got to tell me what it is. Pretty pleas." Said Donut.

"No. she requested that information's to be stored in personal file. Only to be open if life or death are one the line." Lopez said.

"Well that's just great, Sarge can't you get in to him and pull out that info." Ask Grif.

"No I designed it so that I could never get into that part of his files." Sager said.

"Why would you do that?" Ask Church.

"So that if I was ever brainwash by the enemy I wouldn't be able to give them what they want." Sager said.

"You always think of the west case scenario don't you?" Grif said.

"Well I think it's good that you were so consider of person's info._ Yes you won't want someone with evil intentions to use your weakness against you mahaha."_ Doc/_O'Malley _said.

Just then the school buses pulled up to take them back to their middle school for dismissal.

"Guess it's time to go. Men fall in." Sarge said as he got on the bus with Lopez close behind.

"See you guys when school starts, keep up the hard work; I hate to leave you behind." Donut said; then he got on the bus.

"Yeah school I can't wait." Grif complain.

And with that the red buss left after the rest of student for that school got on. Church turned to Tucker.

"Hey are you joining us on the way back?" Church asked.

"No. my mom said that she wanted me to stay and wait for her to come out." Tucker said.

"Boom chia boom boom."

"HEY! Caboose what did I say about saying that?" Tucker said to caboose.

"Come on guys it's time to go. _Last one on the buss gets to eat the rotten egg."_ Doctor O'Malley said.

"It's is a rotten egg." Church said.

"_Not my version. Mahaha."_

And with that the blues got on the buss excepted for Tucker and they left for the middle school.

* * *

So I hope you enjoyed the chapter. Texas and Church will be a couple and are not related. The next one should come out faster, I got a week of vacations coming up that I will spend some time writing the next chapter. Should come out before Christmas, maybe. I also have an itch to a new crossover write DBZ and MHA. Let me know if you're interested in it or if I should just stay with this story. I will continue with this story regardless so don't worry about that. Let me know, and happy holidays if you celebrate.


	7. after school

Ch. 7

After School

* * *

Hey guys, this chapter took longer than I thought it would. I have some persons problems that need to be dealt with be for I can counting righting. I'm not sure when the next chapter will be.

Fun fact, I listen to music while typing the first part of this chapter. The seen is dark and so I listen to the darkest songs I could find. The oompa lompa songs from Willy Wonka and the chocolate factory, if you slow it down to .25 speed they become creepy. Anyway onto the story.

* * *

We find Texas in her room, the house was in the city. She was laying on her bed looking threw her phone. Her room was simple with white walls that had some rock n roll posters on them. She was wearing a black shirt and shorts. As she was looking threw her phone she got a texts.

'Hey just got done.'

Church

'How did everyone do?'

Texas

'Just got threw the school's

fire walls and it looks like

everyone made it. Grif has

the most rescue points.'

Church

'Surprising. Anyway, where

Are we going to celebrate?'

Texas

'We're planning on going

to the mall down town.

not sure if the reds will

be there.'

Church

"Oh, who are you texting, is it your boyfriend that you have rap around your finger?"

'Got to go, my sis is talking.

hate you'

Texas

'Hate you to bitch'

Church

"Yes I am talking to my boyfriend." Texas said.

"How cute. Have you two gone on an actual date yet, without the gang? I could always give you advice on how to get his attention."

"Like I would ever want any more dating advice from you. Especially after your day view as a hero." Texas said as she got off her bed and stuck her butt out. "It a pleaser to meet you ass-quittance. Meet the new most desperate hero." She said mincing Takeyama voice.

"Hey now, I needed to make an impressing." She said as she turned her back and looked up.

"Oh yeah. You sure made an impressing, on everyone's favored porn sight." Texas said.

"You brat!" Takeyama said as she turns around and grasp Texas and puts her in a head lock. She begins to give her a noogie. A little time pass and we find them in the house's kitchen where they made sandwiches.

"So you ready for the recommendation exam. You're lucky that my hero states can give you that." Takeyama said.

"Yep, I'm ready to crack some skulls." Texas said cracking her knuckles.

"That's right give them hell. I have to go on patrol for the day, see you tonight. Good bye." Takeyama said.

"See you tonight." Texas said as Takeyama, now in her Mt. Lady outfit, left the apartment. When the door close, the smile on Texas faded as she stared out the door. "I hate good byes."

She goes back to her room and sits on her bed with her head on her knees. Her mind starts to wonder back to when she was a little girl.

Flash back

It was a dark place. The only light that came through were little Windows near the top and a computer screen that was off to the side. She wasn't able to see where through. The only thing she could see was the glass prison that encircle her, some short of liquid in the pod. There was a clear mask that that was provide oxygen to her. The final thing that was that her arms and legs were strapped down so she couldn't move.

She been there so long that she didn't know how much time has pass. On occasion she could see one to two people that walk around looking at computer screen, what they're looking at she didn't know. One was dress in a lab coat, he had a mustache and maybe glasses, she wasn't sure. The other was scarier. She wasn't sure he was human. He was wearing a black suit, with some short of black neck brace. He may have been a mask or it might have been his face, hard to tell in a world of quirks.

Currently the one with the lab coat was working away at the computer while the guy with the suit was walking around with some short of devise, it was a cube of some kind that was glowing blue. He was getting closer and closer looking at each of the pods as he went. The only thing she could think was 'please don't notice me'. When he came in front of her pod he stop and stared at the note pad that was attach to her pod. With a sickening laughter, he turn his head to look at her.

"Hehehe. Yes you're the one I was looking for." He said with low chuckle at the end. "Quite an interesting quirk you have, the ability to make a mentally connection with other to share thought and even mental images with other and vice versa. Even now while under stasis you still have access to your quirk."

'What do you plan on doing to me?' She asked threw her quirk.

"Most don't get the chance to ask, so I guess I'll answer your question; I like to see your reaction." He said. "Well to put it simple, I'm going to turn you in to a weapon for me. My quirk lets me take quirks of others and either keep it for myself or I can pass it on to some else. The process is very pain full for those I take and give to."

'Why would I ever do anything for you?' she thinks out loud for him to hear.

"Hehehe. You see your cooperation isn't a factor. The mind is a fragile thing. There is only so much it can take before breaking. When receiving a new quirk form me it put too much strain on your mind; to the point where you won't have any independent thoughts of your own." He said.

'What no y—you, why would you want me? My quirk isn't suited for combat'. She said trying anything to delay the man. Hoping that someone come and save her from this fate.

"An observant one you are, yes most of those I have alter have been for combat. For you though I have something else in mind. You will be an observer, able to hide and feed information to us in a fight. Here in this box is a quirk that will complete your process. It's able is to process information in mere seconds, among other things; plus you're with your quirk already able to give said information to other, we will have a second to second of information in every operation I have." He said. "Let's get stared shall we."

'No you can't someone HELP' She scream out loud from her head.

"Don't worry, you won't fill anything at all in a moment. Hehehe." He laughs as he starts to glow a little.

Suddenly glass shatters form somewhere and a warning

*Warning subject 626 is loose*

"WHAT! Ho-."

She didn't see anything move but one moment her captor is turning around and the next moment there's a fist and part of a forearm sticking out of his back and shattering the glass around her, the fist inches from her face. The other doctor made the mistake of standing up to quickly and his chair fell to the ground. Most likely do to the noise the body was flung towards the noise. She did not get to see whoever or whatever had done it because the person had vanished; there was another crash somewhere.

Deciding to get out first and ask questing later, she grab a piece of glass that fell next to her and began to cut her restraints. Working fast she cut her hand but she was able get on hand and arm free. She then unstrap the others and look around. She see that part of the place was destroyed, probably where the body was thrown. Looking the other way she see a huge hole in the wall that led outside. Without hesitating she ran for freedom. She didn't stop for what seems like weeks.

The polices pick her up several days later. She tell them that someone kidnapped her and held her prisoner. When looking her information up, they discover that she went missing a couple of years ago. They thought she was dead, the case was closed because both of her parents were found dead and assumed that she had died with them.

With the details provide by her, they sent search party's out to find where she was held captive. They were unfortunately unable to find it. They kept searching, but in the mean while they put her in witness protecting. The Yu family gladly took her in and she quickly bonded with Takeyama.

Flash back end

'When I find that monster, I'm going to put a bullet in his head for every day I was there.' She thinks to herself. She turn to the window and looks out window wondering if she will ever find the monster.

* * *

On the red bus that was still on the way back to school. We find the reds talking among them self's, discuss on what they will be doing before school stared at U.A. they already knew that they were in thanks to Church hacking the system and texting the final results to them.

"Hehe. Looks like I got the highest score." Sarge pronounces. "That means red is superior to blue."

"Well it looks like Grif got the most rescue points." Donut said.

"Yay, glad I won, I will be spending a week removing brunt skin thanks to those tank shell explosion." Grif said.

"Oh, I'll help. I'm really good at grooming bodies." Donut said.

"Yeah, that will never happen so long as I'm breathing." Grif said.

Just then the bus pull up to the school and the students were getting off and walking off with friends or getting into parents cars and driving off. The Reds stayed behind to talk for a moment.

"So what do guys plan on doing till school starts?" Donut asked.

"Well I plan on taking a nap till school starts." Grif said.

"Sounds like fun mind if I join?" Sarge said.

?

"You're joking right?" Grif asked.

"Of course I am. I've got an intense workout for every day till school starts. You will be joining me in them, or I'll have Lopez break you back for every day you miss." Sarge said. "I expect the rest of you to do them as well."

"Sure thing, I can do them after my photo shots." Donut said.

"I am in need of repairs, secondary systems are off line and I'm running at 80%." Lopez said.

"Darned it, I knew I should have added the extra reinforcements to your frame." Sarge said.

"Negative, the extra weight would slow me down about 10%." Lopez said.

Just then a limo pulled up and out came out a woman wearing a red dress. She had curly long hair that reach her shoulder, she also had some kind of head dress that look like snakes. This was none other than the Snake Hero Uwabami.

"Hey Donut, what your mom doing here?" Grif said.

"Remember I have a photo shot to get to, she here to take me." Donut said.

One of the snakes turn its head to the Reds, she then turned and stared walking toward them. As she walking to them, several heads were turning and soon a fan mob was starting to from behind her.

"Why hello, how have you darlings been?" Uwabami asked.

"We been fantastic mom, all of us scored high in the test." Donut said with a smile.

"Wonderful, now did you remember to look good for the camera, this is where you'll start to shine without my help." Uwabami said "did you see any potential's for future models?"

"Yep saw a few, not sure if they make it though. I'll tell you on the way to the photo shot." Donut said.

"Alright don't take too long, I'll be in the limo." Uwabami said. "Oh do you your guys costume designs on you? I would love to add my personally touch to it."

Donut looked down at the ground. Sarge saw him and put it to gather that donut wanted to do the design by himself to prove that he could do it by himself. Sarge steps forward.

"Sorry but no we don't have it. Besides Donut have done an amazing job with giving each a unique look and at the same time making it look like there all part of a set." Sarge said surprising both Donut and Grif; Lopez was Lopez.

"Um Sarge?" Grif

"Oh really, then I can't wait to see how they turn out." Uwabami said, turning to the crowed. "Hi yay, this Uwabami supporting the new generation of heroes, be sure to check out my new magazine coming out soon."  
While she addresses the crowed Sarge turns back to the group, Grif was the first to speak.

"Sarge did you just have a stroke?" Grif asked.

"No, I don't believe I did." Sarge said.

"Have you actually been read my notes on the design? Donut asked.

"Of course I have, I'm the one making them, besides your part of this team if its importance to you then it's important to me and all of us." Sarge said. "That being said if anyone else hears about this your both dead."

"Thanks Sarge." Donut said. "Means a lot."

"Now don't go soft on me, we haven't stared school yet, I expect you to be on top of the work outs." Sarge said.

"Are you ready Franklin?" Uwabami asked.

"COMING! See you guys tomorrow." Donut said as he fallowed his mom in to the limo and drove off leaving Sarge, Grif, and Lopez.

"Alright let's get this hell over with, what physical damming task are we doing first?" Grif ask sarcastically.

"Were going to take the day off." Sarge said.

"What?" Grif asked.

"Well I need at least a day to full repair Lopez, besides we passed the school test, we should take a day and celebrate our victory. I still have two kidneys to use." Sarge said. "I meet you back at the orphanage at curfew. If you need to find me, I'll be in my work shop. Come on Lopez, your repairs aren't going fix them self."

"I could if you finished my upgraded body." Lopez stated.

"Working on it." Sarge said.

"See you later." Grif said.

* * *

The scene changes from the red bus to the blue bus where we see Caboose, Doctor O'Malley and Church; Tucker was left at the school to wait for his mom.

"Well guys we made it I got the results right here, all of us are in." Church said.

"YAY! Umm what did we win?" Caboose asked.

"We won the scholarship that makes the school free." Church said.

"Oh okay I have here somewhere ah here." Caboose said pulling out a speech. "Dear dearly beloved, we have gather here to witnesses this -"

"_Great we have to listen to his speech again. _I think he's mixed it up wedding and funeral again." _O'Malley_/doc said.

"WE WERE SO YOUNG, WE DIDN'T KNOW WHAT IT MEAN-"

"So where do you guys want to celebrate?" church asked.

"The zoo please. WHY MUST THE GOOD DYE YOUNG?" Caboose suggested.

"How about that knew mall that open up, that could be fun." Doc said.

"Sounds good. I'll let the Reds know about it and see if they have anywhere they want to go." Church said.

Just then they pulled up to their school. Everyone was getting off and dispersing. The blues were walking down the streets. They eventually make it to their orphanage.

"So what are we going to do till school starts." Asked Doc.

"Not sure. We just wing it."

* * *

Like I said on top I have to deal with my problem before I can get back to typing. So until then thanks for reading.


End file.
